As background, automobile manufacturers may incorporate multiple airbags into their vehicles as part of a comprehensive safety system. The airbags are designed to protect the occupants in the event of a crash and are placed in strategic locations throughout the vehicle in order to maximize such protection. Consequently, airbags are designed in a variety of shapes and sizes.
One drawback of such safety systems is that the protection afforded by the airbags can be inconsistent due to the difference in size from one occupant to another. For example, a side impact airbag, designed to protect the chest of an occupant, may provide a higher level of safety for a six-foot-tall occupant than for a five-foot-tall occupant. Automobile manufacturers have traditionally taken two approaches to solve this problem. First, a larger airbag can be designed which would cover all sizes of occupants. This solution, however, may lead to higher cost and weight for the airbag (as well as for the supporting electrical and mechanical components necessary for its implementation). Second, the airbag can be designed to cover only limited areas of the occupant. Although this approach may work reasonably well for “average” size occupants, it can compromise the safety for very small and very large occupants.
Accordingly, a need exists for adjustable airbag systems which reduce cost and weight, yet can accommodate automobile/vehicle occupants of all shapes and sizes.